


Ladybug

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Anti-hero AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, enemies au, phantom cat is kind an anti-hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Felix learns that his partner is there to help him even if they are enemies





	Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362157) by Zagtoon. 



**_Tell me now pretty baby_ **

**_You could never stop unaware_ **

 

Félix gave a soft sigh as he stretched out his sore limbs before rolling his joints. His tail whisked behind him. A soft hum of delight escaped him. His father didn’t know that he had snuck out and he desired it to remain that way. He flinched with a soft hiss when his recent injury acted up. A soft huff escaped him as he eased up and then massaged the sore spot on his side. He hoped his father didn’t break his ribs, _again_. Félix was tired of his father’s beatings and yelling. There was nothing he could do about it. Félix wanted to do nothing more than to escape. 

The miraculous abuser was irritating the god of destruction. Félix lost count of the many times the little god retaliated and used his magic on his father. Hawkmoth was also pressuring the platinum blonde to get the kiss he needed and her miraculous. Félix just wanted to be left alone and enjoy soaring over the rooftops. He wanted his freedom.

He gave a soft groan when his body then decided to complain about his recent injuries. He ignored Plagg’s hissing insults echoing in his mind. The kwami could sense the pain his chosen was in. Phantom Cat slowly lowered himself. He grit his teeth against the pain. Lady Scarlet’s healing light didn’t work on him this past fight. Félix had a fifty percent chance of it working. He gave a soft sigh when the wind suddenly picked up, tugging at his hair and long tail. He closed his eyes and absorbed the last of the fading heat from the falling sun. He loved being on the Eiffel tower. It was away from prying eyes and Lady Scarlet when she was out patrolling. She rarely came to the tower, she preferred being in the gardens. The Eiffel Tower was his sanctuary.

He lay down and stretched, his claws creating grooves in the metal. A delighted purr rumbled his chest. He could feel the burning heat through his black suit. He enjoyed it as all cats did; it also helped with his sore body. Félix could feel himself beginning to drift until he felt the metal vibrate from someone landing on it. He could hear the gentle zip of the weapon as it released its hold; all beyond human ears.

He gave a soft groan. Of course the one time he didn’t want to see her. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the female miraculous holder. Félix grumbled about his bad luck. He had jinxed himself.

Phantom Cat hoped that she wouldn’t spot him. He knew that he was hoping in vain. He had a small chance of her not spotting him. She was lucky and he wasn’t. It was just part of their powers. _Just stay still kid. Tikki knows that you are a puppet._ Félix fought the urge to growl. A soft snort escaped him. He didn’t want _any_ of them to know about him. _Don’t worry kid. She hasn’t told Lady Scarlet anything. There is a rule about that kind of thing._ His tail whisked back and forth rapidly. He wondered how long it would take for her to notice him.

He should move but he didn’t want to. He was comfortable and the heat was making him purr. He just wanted to sleep here but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Maybe he could find another heated spot. Félix wondered if she could actually see him. It was getting darker and he had a black suit.

The teen stifled a sigh as soft humming escaped the female miraculous user. He slowly sat up, hoping that she wouldn’t spot him. He glanced at her when her scent blew in his direction. Ink, paint, cookies and flowers filled his senses. He liked the smell of baked goods, reminded him of his cousin. Adrien was learning how to cook through his friend, and that brought Félix comfort. He quickly shook it off before rising to his feet.

Félix ignored her when she inhaled sharply. He sighed, feeling her gaze flick about him. “Don’t.” He growled when her yo-yo started whizzing. He slowly turned and looked at her. He stretched, his bones popping with a satisfying crack. He swallowed while attempting to ignore the pain that flared with his motion. He tried to stifle a pained gasp when he straightened. He bit back a whine that wanted to escape.

He grit his teeth as his arms flew to his side before the pain became too much. A soft groan escaped him before he collapsed onto the ground. Félix ignored the approaching presence of Lady Scarlet and the concern that tainted her. He curled in on himself, panting. He cursed his father. He hated the throbbing pain but he had learned to live with it. He was vulnerable and he had an enemy nearby. He ignored Plagg’s fretting questions and threats towards his father. A sharp hiss escaped him when he felt Lady Scarlet pull him into her lap. He flicked his ears back, a growl rumbling his chest as her fingers danced about his person. He wanted to swat her away.

She paused when a pained hiss escaped him. He knew he was sore in certain places but didn’t realize how badly until she poked him. She flinched before carefully proceeding. Her actions confused him but he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity for comfort. His nostrils flared when an unwelcoming scent drifted towards him. A soft huff left his lips as he pushed himself out of her lap. He stiffened when Lady Scarlet growled before pulling him back in, something about her assessing the damage and that she wasn’t finished. He felt his cheeks warm before he quickly dismissed it. Félix wiggled out of her lap, ignoring the pain as the shadows snagged Lady Scarlet.

The heroine squeaked when she was dragged into the darkness. Félix rose to his hands and knees, grinding his teeth. He forced himself to his feet before he turned his attention towards the akuma that slipped out from behind a beam. “So I have been caught.” It whispered in a soft voice. Her hair flowed around her like inky shadows. They hid her midnight horns. Her arrowed tail swished behind her. Her skin white against the dark clothing she wore. He could faintly see her spidering veins. Her dress swirled around her feet like water as she approached him. A soft hiss escaped him. “He wants you to return.”

“No.” he snapped. The akuma blinked, her violet gaze burned into him as a gentle frown curled her pale lips. The tendrils of darkness around her stretched and swirled like ink in water. Phantom Cat was well aware of Lady Scarlet’s gaze burning into him. This was the first time he had defied his father’s orders in front _of_ her. He has lost count of the many times his father sent an akuma to lure him back to his gilded cage. This demon themed monster was no acceptation.

 

**_Too gone far, don’t you get it now?_ **

**_Do you now know I’m feeling down?_ **

 

Lady Scarlet’s eyes flicked back and forth between Phantom Cat and the akuma. He stood tall and defiant with his arms folded across his chest, his tail swinging lazily behind him. His ears were folded to the side, most likely listening to her. A scowl curled his pale lips. He glared at the demon-themed akuma. She was more worried about him than the akuma discovering her.

She wiggled in the shadowy prison the cat had placed her in. She knew that he had hid her but she didn’t really care about that. She was worried about him. He was injured and she had a feeling it was his father who had done him harm. She wanted to heal him but he had sensed the akuma before she had. Bridgette grit her teeth, glaring at the demon. If only she throw curses.

The akuma her close her eyes. A soft melody warbled from her. A hiss escaped the black cat user. Bridgette snapped her gaze to him to see his ears fly flat against his silvery blonde hair. “Hawkmoth doesn’t want me to take your soul but I will do what I must to have you return to your father.” She sang rather than spoke. The akuma got a vicious snarl in response. Bridgette’s heart stuttered as she snapped her attention towards the black cat. She saw him flinch; she stared at him before spotting the fading bruise beneath his mask. It was hard to see at first and the dim lighting of the tower wasn’t helpful.

A muffled cry escaped the ladybug user when the akuma launched for Phantom Cat. He dodge, her melody making his motion slow. His pupils flashed to narrow slits while he grit his teeth. Bridgette jerked against her prison as the surrounding shadows lurched for the akuma. She wondered how much pain he was in. He hurt him just to move.

The demon hissed and dodged but not before her tail was grasped by the darkness. She glared at the black cat as she opened her mouth. A scream escaped her that had Phantom Cat covering his ears. He backed away, his teeth grinding together. His tail lashed back and forth. The milky darkness dropped her tail. She charged him, inky black wings flaring from her back.

Phantom Cat growled and dropped to the ground and rolled away. Bridgette stiffened when he rose to his feet, she could faintly see him shaking. She quickly lost track of him, so did the beast before her. Bridgette grit her teeth and wiggled more in her dark prison. She was a bit surprised that the demon hadn’t spotted her. Perhaps it was because her should-be-partner wasn’t willing it? She has never seen him manipulate the shadows in this way; then again, he was almost always watching the fights. He was more of an anti-hero than a villain. He always found an excuse to sit out the fights to Hawkmoth’s annoyance.

Bridgette stiffened when the akuma’s gaze landed on her. Those violet eyes narrowed before Phantom Cat suddenly tackled her. A startled growl escaped the possessed woman as his hands flew for the black belt around her waist. She pushed him off with such force that he went sailing towards the edge of the building. Bridgette’s heart lurched as she jerked forward. Her heart in her mouth. She knew he didn’t have anything to catch himself if he fell off the edge. This height would kill him despite his kwami’s protective suit.

His claws scrapped the metal, trying to hold on before the momentum of his weight dragged him down. She inhaled sharply and jerked about her prison when he disappeared at the edge of the black horizon. His name halted by the thick darkness that held her. The akuma gave a soft sigh and gentle tuts. Lady Scarlet growled as the monster approached the edge of the tower before peering over. “Now what will the master say? I have killed his child.”

Lady Scarlet stilled when darkness swirled behind the demon. The akuma was too busy staring over the edge to notice anything. Bridgette inhaled sharply when Phantom Cat tackled the akuma, sending them both over the edge. The ladybug user grit her teeth and pushed through the darkness, sending her yo-yo after the cat. Lady Scarlet gave a started gasp as scarlet ladybug wings flared open. She held her breath when she felt a sudden weight on the weapon; she fought the dizziness that breaking his prison brought. She grit her teeth and dug her heels into the metal below her and pulled.

Bridgette watched the black cat warily when she had finally pulled him onto the tower. His tail was wrapped firmly around the unconscious woman’s waist and in his deadly looking fingertips was a dark butterfly trying to escape. He didn’t move. He just lay there, taking deep breaths. Her heart lurched, she wondered if the akuma made his  injuries worse. He loosened his grip when she took the butterfly. She watched him as he released the woman. Was he the one who delivered those jarred butterflies on her balcony? Her heart gave a frightful lurch at the thought.

She studied him. The black cat looked too thin to be running around as much as he did. Not to mention the way he was curling in on himself. She stilled, her gaze sliding up and down his still form. She had forgotten about that. She cursed herself. How could she have forgotten that he was in pain? She released the white butterfly and darted to his side.

Though they were enemies, she couldn’t overlook the instinctive need to help. She ignored the violent hiss that escaped him when she kneeled next to him. His ears flicked back as he glared at her. A growl rumbled in his chest but he made no move to push her away, at least not yet. She hesitated, wondering if he was injured badly enough that he wouldn’t lash out. The memory of his fight drifted through her mind. She sighed. She would just have to be careful.

Phantom Cat grit his teeth, pulling his lips back and exposing his pointed fangs. His pupils flashed to narrow slits. His tail whisked back and forth with irritated smacks. She jerked back, avoiding the metal end of his tail when it swung towards her. He growled when she used her magic to halt the attack. He was nervous and a little frightened. She could sense the emotions flowing through him. Lady Scarlet couldn’t blame him, she was his enemy.

She hesitated before leaning forward. A pained hiss escaped him when she gently prodded his side. Bridgette could feel his gaze burning into her. She could feel the need to be cautious come from him. He was afraid that she would hurt him. The realization stilled her. He took advantage of that.

He jerked forward, his clawed hand coming for her. She acted quickly. Phantom Cat inhaled sharply when Lady Scarlet grabbed his wrist and dragged him into her lap. His eyes widened as she pressed her free hand against his chest, feeling his heart thump beneath. She closed her eyes and used her magic to assess the damage within his body. She could feel his wary gaze burning into her. His body was taught. He needed to relax or he was only going to hurt himself even more.

A soft sigh escaped her. He was malnourished, hairline fractures and cracks on his ribs and forearms, he even had torn ligaments. He was covered in bruises of all sorts of shapes and sizes not to mention he had something dark flowing through his blood stream. It wasn’t natural.

She looked at him as sorrow filled her, her heart ached at the abuse he received. He flicked his ears back with a soft growl. The protective suits of the kwamis wouldn’t allow the excess damage he has. They protected them from _any_ damage unless it was magicked _._ Lady Scarlet knew who his father was. Explained why he despised Hawkmoth but listened to him.

Bridgette took a deep breath and allowed her magic to flow through him, healing the damage and chasing the darkness. He stopped growling. When that was done; she retreated and held her hands before her. He didn’t move. She barely moved her legs. Bridgette froze when he shifted, a soft growl escaping him. Bridgette was curious as to why he wasn’t getting off or attacking her. _He might be taking advantage of the situation. He can absorb your healing energy just by touching you even with our suits on._ Tikki’s voice hummed in the back of her mind.

Bridgette gave a slight nod before returning her attention towards her hands. She created a bowl of roast beef and vegetables off of memory. She waited until it was solid in her hands before offering him the steaming food. It was the way her mother had made it. His ears flicked back and he narrowed his eyes. A slight frown pulled at his pale lips.

He was attractive. He was slender and she had seen the grace of the cat whenever she _had_ fought him. She had felt his strength when healing him. He was stronger than his appearance. He narrowed his dark blue eyes. He knew she was studying him. A gentle smile curled her mouth before she offered him the bowl once more. He hesitated before accepting it. His features were sharp, accented by his high cheek bones. His silvery hair framed his face and rested on his shoulders in gentle waves.

Though his suit was supposed to be like a second skin, it was loose in some places; like at his elbows and shoulders. She was a little curious as to why his bell didn’t make any noise. She swallowed and looked away when he glared at her with a scowl. The bell was also low enough that she could see his collar bone. She wondered if she could pull it up to protect that part of him.

Her heart hiccupped at the thought. She has seen him up close for the first time, without him trying to take her jewels, and she was already drawn to him. Bridgette sighed. She always had a thing for the unattainable.

 

**_Every love went through your head_ **

**_Giving love turn bad_ **

****

Félix stood before his father as the man paced back and forth. His head was bowed so that he wouldn’t look him in the eye, didn’t stop him from watching the man. His arms crossed his chest to prevent his father’s poisonous tendrils from penetrating the bone once more. He wasn’t afraid to fight if his life was threatened. He couldn’t go anywhere because his luck would only get him caught again. He had tried running away a few times. Didn’t go too well. So he settled with sneaking out.

Félix could smell the irritation and anger coming from the man. His thoughts returned to Lady Scarlet. He wondered why she came to his aid. She knew that was after her miraculous. Still, he was grateful that she offered him food. His father had just denied him dinner for sneaking out. Now Félix was waiting for the beating. The longer he waited the more tense the herald of destruction grew.

Plagg glared at the man from the darkness of the curtains, waiting. He knew what was coming and was waiting for the opportunity to lash out. He couldn’t stop the man from beating his kitten because that would make the pain much, _much_ worse. He had learned that the hard way. Plagg grit his teeth, his dark magic swirling around.

Adélard flinched, his gaze sweeping about the room for the god of destruction. He knew that he would have to tread carefully with the angered god about. He took a deep breath and rose to his full height. He turned his attention towards the boy before him. “How many times have I told you about sneaking out?” Félix gnawed on his bottom lip, drawing blood. He glared at his father through his lashes. He slightly lifted his head when his long messy hair fell into his eyes.

Nuroo swallowed and glanced at Plagg, wanting to do something but afraid of his holder turning on him.

“I’m sorry father, you are right.” Félix forced through gritted teeth. His father narrowed his eyes and approached the silver blonde. Félix went still, waiting for the blow of the hand. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Liar.” Adélard hissed as the back of his hand swept across Félix’s cheek, jerking his head to the side and having him stumble. Félix tasted blood, he wonder what he bit, his tongue, lip or cheek? He would find out as soon as the pain kicked in. Adélard froze at the vicious growl from Plagg. The man grit his teeth as he slowly turned about to see the god standing behind him with his arms folded. Félix could smell the potant fear on him. Adélard knew who’s herald he messed with. There were times when the man treaded lightly. Félix smirked when Plagg exposed his fangs with a vicious snarl. His tail whisked back and forth with irritation.

Félix glared at the man. Adélard was stiff. He even walked away stiff, Plagg’s gaze burning into him. When Hawkmoth was out of sight, Plagg took off after him. A startled and pained yelp escaped the man. Félix couldn’t help the soft snickers that escaped nor the grin that curled his lips. Plagg _always_ got back at Adélard for the abuse his kitten received. Didn’t matter how little it was.

Was it bad that he enjoyed his father’s pain when Plagg went after him?

 

**_Then in love can soothe your pains_ **

**_Making up, make it better_ **

****

Bridgette gnawed on her bottom lip as she sketched out Phantom Cat in her sketchbook. He was glaring at her as if she just interrupted his personal time. She snickered.  She hoped that she could befriend him.

The ladybug witch knew that he was hurting and lonely. She had felt it when she healed him despite the attempts he made to hide it with hostility. She even cured a sickness that had apparently been with him for over three days. A soft sigh escaped her. She wanted to help but she needed to gain his trust first. She didn’t know how to do that. “Tikki?” She called to her kwami while she pulled out her black colored pencil, using it color in shadows. “How would I gain his trust?”

“You can feed him like you did last time. Care for someone and you will eventually gain their trust.” Tikki responded before quickly darting out of sight. Bridgette gave a soft hum in response as she finished coloring in his eyes. She leaned back and inspected her art. She wondered if she could help or if he would be even willing. She wrote a list of questions about him off to the side. She bit down on her pencil, failing to notice that someone stood before her.

Bridgette raised her gaze when she felt a pair of eyes burn into her. She jerked upright with a little squeak. “Félix!” She exclaimed as his silver gaze dropped to the drawing once more. She covered the questions with her homework hoping that he hadn’t read them. She didn’t know that he had watched her scrawl them out.

“Who is he?” He asked in a low voice, as if he knew that she didn’t want others to know. She was confused; this was the first time he had interacted with her despite all of her invites to the lonely boy. She didn’t like how others gossiped about him and purposely left him out.

“A friend.” She quickly shot out there before regretting it. She wasn’t supposed to know he existed. Only Lady Scarlet knew. She failed to notice him tense. She groaned inwardly, watching as a slender brow hitched upward. Something briefly flashed through his eyes before he headed for his seat next to her. The teacher stuck her with him because she was failing this class. It wasn’t her fault that she got so bored and started drawing.

She still ignored the teacher to her desk buddy’s annoyance; this time she was brainstorming the different meals malnourished people needed and writing them down. There were different meals for different reasons of malnourishment. She didn’t know what caused him to be malnourished; she had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the lack of eating. One of the symptoms was constantly being sick. She stilled at the thought.

She looked at Félix out of the corner of her eye. He was always getting sick and skipped lunch most of the time. She had seen him snoozing in the library once. She gnawed on her bottom lip before digging into her backpack, hoping that her sister had packed her a large lunch this time. She usually did when she got excited. A sigh of relief escaped her when she spotted the two sandwiches, veggies and peaches. She had enough to split it evenly with the silver blonde.

She looked at him in time to see him look away. She blinked, wondering what she had done to snare the attention of the teen. The bell rang. She quickly rose from her seat before Félix had the chance to leave. She immediately dropped the other portion of her food on his desk. He snapped his attention towards her. Wariness darkened his silver gaze. “How often do you eat?” He blinked at the unexpected question.

She placed her hands on her hips when he didn’t respond immediately. She leaned forward, forcing him back. A frown pulled the corners of his mouth as he searched her gaze, most likely looking for an ulterior motive. “I’ve seen you skip lunch _way too_ often. I’m eating with you for the rest of the year.” He glowered at her as she poked him but she didn’t care. Bridgette needed to make sure he ate everything she gave him.

She blinked when Félix went still. Soft snickers filled the room but she couldn’t pin point where they were coming from. She knew that class had emptied out the moment the bell rang. Too eager for today’s special. Not that she knew what it was. She always ate the meals her mother or sister prepared for her. She returned to her desk, feeling Félix’s gaze scorch into her. She ignored the frightful shivers it brought. She pushed aside the feeling of being prey. She pulled out her phone and researched more meals while keeping an eye on the blonde.

He dropped his gaze to the food before him.

 

**_Up Ladybug never doubt ‘til we find one way, forever_ **

**_Up Ladybug gonna bet we’ll be fine someday, together_ **

****

Félix held the large fuzzy peach in his gloved hand. His nostrils flared at the sweet scent it produced when he accidentally scrapped some of the skin off with his claw. It had been part of the meal Bridgette had given him during lunch earlier that day. He had refused to answer her question; he did skip quite a bit of his meals. Only because his father was too eager for the jewels on her ears and never allowed him time to rest. Which was usually why he was out in the city more often than he was at home.

Adrien was usually the one to stuff food in him when Félix managed to sneak over there; a small amount of the time it was done without snaring his father’s attention or an akuma being released. He wasn’t usually lucky. The few times he does go over; he had a one out of hundred to catch Adrien in his room, though there was always food left in his room for the cat-themed anti-hero whenever he decided to show up.

Félix stared at the orange and red fuzzy fruit, failing to notice he had company. He was almost afraid it would disappear. He opened his mouth, ignoring the pooling saliva on his tongue. He bit down, breaking the skin and tearing the flesh with his teeth as he pulled back. He gave a soft moan and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the fruit on his tongue and teeth. Phantom Cat ignored the juice that slid down his chin and hand. The tantalizing scent tickled his senses. It had been _too_ long since he had eaten this messy fruit. “Are peaches your favorite fruit?” he jumped at the question while whirling around. Lady Scarlet stood behind him, the moon giving her a silver glow.

He swallowed what he had in his mouth. He was curious as to how she found him. He was on one of the Norte Dame towers. Or did she come across him by accident? He didn’t go to the Eiffel tower because he didn’t want to be found by her. Luck never did go his way. He flicked his ears back. He didn’t know whether to growl at her or just leave. She began fiddling with something, a snap followed. He was tempted to leave until a scent caught his attention.

His ears perked forward at the scent of meat, soy sauce, rice, and vegetables. He swallowed the sudden excess of saliva. She grinned, noticing his reaction to the smell of food.

He searched her till his gaze dropped to a container in her hands. The blue lid between her fingers of her right hand. He frowned. She opened the lid on purpose. It was like she knew he was going to leave. “I brought you dinner.” He wasn’t going to give up a free meal either. Adrien had drilled that into his head. She hesitated. “You aren’t allergic to garlic are you?”

“I don’t think so.” He slowly responded in a soft voice. Lady Scarlet smiled and offered the tub to him. He hesitated before accepting it with his free hand, his peach almost forgotten. She dropped the lid into a plastic bag she had on her elbow. It was a wonder he didn’t hear her land.

“Oh, a fork.” She muttered to herself as she dug through the bag till she found the utensil she was looking for. Phantom Cat had no idea what was going on or why she was taking it upon herself to take care of him. He had been expecting her to attack him the next time she saw him, _not_ feed him.

She dropped the silverware into the tub as she pulled out a banana and peeled it, taking a bite before sitting next to him. “Why?” He eyed her, wondering if he now had to do something for her in return.

“Why what?” She asked as he wrapped his tail around the peach. She offered him a napkin when she spotted the dripping juice on his arm. He accepted, wiping the sticky liquid off his suit and jaw. He didn’t like the way she was watching him. He felt like she wanted to eat him, it could _just_ be him; but he never had the attention of a girl like this. It was like she was actually interested in him . . . Or he was just imagining things? He wasn’t worth anything. His father made sure to tell him that he was useless. Especially after an akuma fight.

“Why feed me?”

“Because I want to.” She took another bite of her banana. She dug through the bag once more when she finished the fruit. “I brought some yogurt.” She gave him a closed container with a spoon on top. He hadn’t even touched the food in his hands. He stiffened when his stomach growled. He looked away with a slight frown. She made him curious. He grit his teeth at the giggles that escaped her. “I can’t decide if you are cute or adorable or both.” He glared at her with a scowl. “Definitely cranky. Like Félix.” He flinched, causing her to smile. “So you know him?” To keep from talking, he stabbed the chicken in the container with the fork and dropped it in his mouth.

He could feel her grin. Félix didn’t know whether this would be a good thing or bad. He didn’t know what he was going to do when they met during an akuma fight. She was certainly gaining his trust. If she kept her word and ate lunch with him for the rest of year, as well as feed him dinner, then he was in a world of trouble.

He stilled when she leaned against him. He glared at her but she didn’t care, she was focused on her own meal. His heart hiccupped. He hadn’t expected her to eat with him. He had assumed that she had already eaten. He looked away, stabbing a carrot with his fork. He felt her gaze burn into him briefly before she returned it to her tub of food. He chewed the vegetable thoughtfully. Perhaps he could use her attention to his advantage.

Knowing Bridgette, she would be determined to feed him till he was healthy once more. Even then, she wouldn’t stop feeding him till she knew that he was well taken care of. His ears flicked forward as he felt her power slide over him, healing what damage was done to him today and last night while Plagg was distracted with Camembert

If she kept doing things like this, then he was going to be in trouble. He might lose more than what he was comfortable with to her. He stilled at the thought, glancing at her.

 

**_Do you know, could it be enough?_ **

**_Cause I need what’s stolen away_ **

****

Félix huffed as he gnawed on the carrot Bridgette had given him as part of lunch. His belted tail whisked back and forth with irritation as he waited for the akuma to make up its mind of attacking its causer or terrorizing Paris. He had better things to do then stand around, like finishing lunch. He glowered at the possessed human. Maybe he should start bringing books.

He wouldn’t do anything until Lady Scarlet came. He was dreading her appearance. She had been feeding him for a week now and he was already seeing her as a friend, perhaps more. He still refused to go down that avenue. He was grateful that his father had been extremely busy that week. He was hoping the akuma would give him an excuse not to cooperate. Any little excuse would work.

His father had to force the akumas to tread lightly around him when they went out. Phantom Cat was prone to not listen if the akuma harmed him in any way or did something that he didn’t like. He would sit off to the side and watch the fight or use his powers to evade the akuma when it came for him. Félix always found an excuse to sit out each fight. His father couldn’t do anything about it till he got home; even then he didn’t go home right away.

He felt like he was more of an anti-hero than a villain.

Félix sighed when a zip of the yo-yo sounded, snaring the giant themed akuma. It whirled around with a roar, eyeing the ladybug user with irritation. Phantom Cat bit into his carrot and went after her, keeping to the darkness. He slinked up behind Lady Scarlet. He sank his fangs into the veggie to keep it from falling. He held his hands on either side of her, prepared to free the akuma from her weapon. She hadn’t even noticed him yet despite her glance around.

His ears flicked forward as he bit down hard on the carrot as she ducked, the akuma’s fist was flying for her. He didn’t move. A growl built in his throat. He could feel a smirk curling his lips as alarm brightened the akuma’s gaze. The giant was going to give him the excuse he needed if he didn’t retreat. Phantom Cat tensed himself, bracing for impact. He hoped that it wouldn’t send him flying.

He swallowed when the akuma narrowed its eyes and pushed forward with all its strength as a butterfly flared on its face, he could imagine his father yelling at the irritated akuma. Félix inhaled sharply when the large fist sent him flying back. He blinked, trying to clear his ringing head. Did Lady Scarlet just call him Kitty?? His father was going to drill him about that later.

He tumbled head over heels, seeing people pointing at him and snapping out their phones. Great, he’s been exposed to the world.

He curled into a ball as he slammed into a building. He sat there in a daze, his head ringing. Félix sat up only to have a wave of dizziness throw him to the side. He grit his teeth and pushed himself up once more. He could feel himself sway before clutching his head. Blood pounded with the beat of his heart. He took deep controlling breaths, trying to ease the pain spiking through his body. He knew that wounds have reopened from the impact. He could feel the sticky liquid under his suit. He hated taking showers or a bath. He didn’t like the water, didn’t mean he didn’t do it. Félix hated being in his own filth even more. Good thing showers could be quick.

He ignored the curious voices and questions thrown at him when they had recovered from their fright. He could already feel the pain easing. He snapped his attention up with a hiss when someone poked him. He instantly regretted the action for the pounding in his head increased and he tittered before losing his balance. Phantom Cat blinked when he saw a scarlet hand wave away the others that were reaching for him. “Don’t touch him.” She said with a tight voice as he flicked his ears forward, turning his attention towards her.

Félix hissed when she gently poked him. “The akuma?” He hissed in response, shying away from her prodding fingers. She frowned. He knew what she was doing, it still hurt.

“Temporarily bound.” She responded, only then did he become aware that she was without her weapon. He flinched when he felt her gentle fingers prod him, healing wounds as she went. Félix frowned and looked away, hoping that she didn’t notice the soft flush on his cheeks. He ignored his hammering heart and the fact that Lady Scarlet was crouched before him. He hadn’t been expecting her to come after him. He flinched when he heard her snicker. “Aw, are you suddenly shy?” He glowered at her with a soft snarl. She snickered at his response.

Phantom Cat stared at her when she offered him her hand. “You were just exposed to the world. Are you really going to sit this fight out?” A playful grin curled her full pink lips. He swallowed his hiccupping heart before he pushed it aside. His heart was of no importance. Phantom Cat hesitated before accepting. She was right. Sure he was going to be hurt by his father but that was nothing his partner couldn’t take care of. Might as well help her with the akuma.

He inhaled sharply when she pulled him to his feet. He crashed into her before he could find his footing. She took steps back to balance his sudden weight when she had caught him. He tensed when he felt her breath tickle his lips. A hush fell on the people around them. Lady Scarlet stared at him wide-eyed as she licked her lips. His heart hiccupped when she dropped her gaze to his mouth. She slightly opened hers before she closed her eyes. His heart fluttered when she brushed her mouth against hers, before she had the chance to seal her lips to his; she was suddenly yanked free from him. He lost his balance and crashed into the rubble.

He growled as he pushed himself up, ignoring the stinging scrapes on his cheeks and jaw. He wiped the trickling blood from his chin. Phantom Cat lifted his gaze towards the grinning akuma giant. His ear twitched, flicking off dust and rubble. Lady Scarlet looked as irked as he felt. A butterfly outline flared, making the akuma flinch. Phantom Cat wondered his father had seen the almost kiss.

 

**_Together now, through bitter love_ **

**_We’ll need it all the way_ **

****

Lady Scarlet could feel nervous energy buzz through her. Today had been different than usual. Instead of Phantom Cat sitting on the sidelines, he had helped defeat akumas all day; she even managed to get him to flirt with her, even if it was subtle and for a short amount of time. It has yet to fail making her feel giddy.

Tikki had warned her that his father would retaliate against such disobedience. That had her feeling a little anxious. She wanted to know what Papillon was going to do to her partner. Speaking of the goddess, she was quiet.

“Tiks?” Bridgette hummed as she scaled the tower, already feeling her partner’s presence. Her heart fluttered with excitement. She briefly thought of the dinner she made for him and the almost kiss they shared. She licked her lips, still feeling the brush of his. Tikki had said it still counted as a kiss though it was a light one. She flushed at the thought before quickly dismissing it. She didn’t want to scare him away.

 _Plagg is worried. He usually never worries._ Unease drifted through the ladybug user at Tikki’s words. She landed on the tower only to have her heart hiccup with alarm. Her partner was on his hands and knees. He was panting and his energy was twisting and turning as if he was in extreme pain. He lifted his gaze; his sapphire blue eyes were dark with the pain she sensed. Her heart lurched as he mouthed her name.

“Kitty!” She called and darted for him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Curses escaped her. The lunch bag around her arm was quickly forgotten as she dropped to his side. His breathing was labored. “Tikki, what the hell happened to him?” She demanded as she gathered her partner. Forget asking him to patrol with her tonight, she was taking him home. Tikki was quiet, processing what her chosen felt.

 _He’s been poisoned by Hawkmoth. A large quantity of it flows through him._ More curses escaped Lady Scarlet. She knew that everyone had miraculous side effects. She had ladybug wings outside the suit and in. Phantom Cat was no longer human. Depending on the miraculous, sometimes the side effects were extreme. She didn’t know what Hawkmoth’s were, but obviously he was a poisonous butterfly. _Phantom Cat is extremely lucky that he is the herald of death. Though painful, it won’t kill him._

Lady Scarlet reattached her yo-yo to her beaded belt. She slipped her arms under Phantom Cat and picked him up while she rose to her feet. She held him close to her as she darted for the edge. She leaped. Bridgette could feel the wind rushing all around her. Citizens stopped, pointed and stared while recording her. She had never done this before but she wasn’t scared. She was more worried about the black cat in her arms.

She grit her teeth, wondering what she could use to slow her descent. She could try the wings but she hasn’t really practiced with them and didn’t have the muscles needed to use them. She closed her eyes, curling around her partner as she imagined a parachute opening. She’ll settle with that. Starting tomorrow, it would be a good time to learn how to use her wings in case something like this happened again, she would have to use her magic to help her fly. She didn’t look forward to being sore from her flights.

 She inhaled sharply when she felt herself jerk upwards; she tightened her grip on the unconscious cat in her arms.

She stuck to the shadows till she reached home, using her luck to keep herself hidden. She landed on the balcony that led to her room, not caring if Phantom Cat discovered her identity. She believed he already knew anyway. Tikki said Bridgette had a ninety-nine percent chance of him knowing who she was behind the mask. She grit her teeth, quickly dismissing her thoughts. His health was more important. Lady Scarlet pressed her back against the glass door leading to her room, using her foot to close it behind her. She flinched when it slammed.

Her heart hammered in her chest when she heard footsteps approaching her door. Bridgette swallowed. She knew that her parents knew she was Lady Scarlet. What she didn’t know was how they would react to her sneaking a boy into her room.

She dropped her gaze to her partner when he curled up against her, she could feel his belted tail wrap around her waist. Lady Scarlet shifted, waiting for her bedroom door to creak open. She held her breath, her heart hammering against her chest as she waited for the knob to turn when the footsteps halted before her door.

It never came.

She dropped her gaze to Phantom Cat when she felt him move again. He blinked when his gaze locked with hers. She could see the pain swimming through them; she hoped her magic was helping. She inhaled sharply when he tucked his head beneath her chin, she could hear his soft purring. Her heart lurched as butterflies erupted. He felt safe with her. Her knees weakened and her heart beat quickened. She felt his ear twitch. He had no clue what he did to her, did he?

Lady Scarlet could hear him taking calming breaths, minus a few hisses of pain as he curled against her as if he was using her to seek comfort. Her nostrils flared at the faint scent of Axe shampoo. Bridgette wondered how he felt about that scent. Didn’t seem like his style unless it was a gift. He had told her about his cousin trying to care for him but he refused to tell her who it was. Maybe the shampoo was from him.

Not that it really mattered, Phantom Cat’s scent was making her head spin and she was trying her hardest not focus on how soft his hair was or the fact that she was holding him tightly against her. Bridgette’s heart pattered before she allowed herself to sink to the ground.

Phantom Cat knew how he affected her; he could hear and smell it.

Bridgette shifted her legs into pretzel style before allowing him to settle in her lap. She ignored him when she felt his gaze burn into her. Still didn’t stop her heart from hammering or the gentle flush that tinted her cheeks. She blinked when the forgotten lunch box clunked by her thigh; still in the crook of her elbow. She was quick to remove it and open it. She handed it to him.

While he ate, she focused on the large amounts of thick darkness invading his person and chased after it. She could feel his beating heart beneath her palm.

Bridgette stiffened when he leaned against her when he had finished his meal. The gentle rise and fall of his chest telling her that he had fallen asleep; his soft hair tickled her chin. She felt her eye twitch. She knew cats were light sleepers. If she moved, he was going to wake up. A soft huff escaped her. She was going to be so stiff in the morning. She glared at Tikki when the god started snickering.

Bridgette’s breath hitched when he snuggled up against her, his tail winding tightly around her waist. Her heart hiccupped when a soft purr escaped him. Bridgette heisted before wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his. His purring increased. She missed the smile that curled his lips.

 

**_When you’re going through your head_ **

**_Giving love turn bad_ **

****

Félix stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. He flinched at the sight of the new wounds his father had given him that morning. Plagg stood behind him, wrapping up a wound his father had reopened. What made him nervous was the wound on his neck. Bridgette wasn’t dumb. She would be quick to figure out who he was. The question was, would she still be willing to help him? She didn’t seem to care for his civilian self. Or that’s what he thought.

Félix had been lucky Plagg had been on hand when his father decided to poison him again. At least he didn’t get as much as he had last time.

Félix grit his teeth with a hiss of pain when Plagg tightened the bandage. Félix glared at him but the cat god paid him no attention. As if he wasn’t in enough pain already. Everything hurt. Just having the bandages on his skin was painful. Wearing his clothes hurt too.

He didn’t want to go to school; he just wanted to soak in the warm water of a bath, but he also wanted to escape his father’s abusive hand for the day. Félix would have to go to school for that.

He groaned softly, ignoring the pain rippling across his body. His knees wobbled as soft pants escaped him. He ignored the concerned gaze of his kwami. He didn’t know whether to be thrilled that he was Plagg’s kitten or not, he didn’t enjoy the pain even though it wouldn’t kill him. He was beginning to wonder if the friendship with Lady Scarlet was worth it. He flinched, if she knew his train of thought; he would’ve been slapped. He sighed. She was his only friend. He shouldn’t be having those thoughts.

He turned his attention towards the bathroom door where Nuroo stood waiting to be spotted. The butterfly kwami shifted nervously. The hair-like antenna drooped as his violet gaze drifted over the wounds that were still exposed and healing.  Nuroo offered black clothes. “They are made from butterfly silk. I made them myself.” He whispered as Plagg took them from him. “They aren’t as painful as normal clothing.”

Félix gave a slight nod before accepting the clothes from god of destruction before slipping them on. He watched as Plagg pulled the butterfly kwami into a hug. Félix turned his gaze towards the mirror. Nuroo had made him a long sleeved button up shirt and slacks. They gave him chills but that was it. He didn’t feel as if something hard was pressing against his body and trying to tear his skin off his bones. The young werecat shivered.

He dropped his gaze to the black slippers beside him. He took a deep breath before slipping them on. At least he didn’t hurt as much. He stilled when he spied the bandage on his neck. He gnawed on his bottom lip only to flinch when he bit himself. He ran his tongue over his lip, healing the wound.

He wanted to remove the bandage but knew he would get a lecture from Plagg. Félix glanced at his kwami before slowly removing the bandage. He licked his finger before gliding it over the wound on his neck. He glanced at Plagg once more. He still was consoling a distressed Nuroo. Félix returned his attention to his reflection, a comb in hand. He glided the comb through his silvery locks. He hoped that it would hide the angry red wound.

Félix gave a soft huff. He was going to get so many questions.

He shifted his feet, standing on the front steps of the school. He ignored Plagg’s glare before he ducked into a pocket, away from prying eyes. The werecat stared at the school entrance before pushing forward. He glared at those that stared at him too long. He was quickly growing irritated and his headache was of no help. It felt like it was turning into a migraine. Maybe he should’ve stayed home. Then again his father would’ve most likely made him go out with an akuma or something like that. He blew out a lock of his hair.

His body ached. Félix released soft grumbles as he blew another loose lock from his face before  resting his head on his desk. He gave a soft grown when his hair slid over his eyes. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to take a warm bath. He wanted his partners healing magic. He wanted so many things that could ease his pain and he most likely wouldn’t get it. He cursed his curse, ignoring the concerned gaze of his kwami.

Félix gave a soft grumble, feeling the many eyes of his peers on him. He could _hear_ them whispering about him. He didn’t care for the many looks he was receiving. He knew he was the current gossip. _The_ whole school noticed his change in appearance. His hair wasn’t slicked back nor was he sharply dressed. He stiffened when he felt warm liquid trickle into his shirt. He groaned. Félix didn’t know how his wound reopened but he was willing to bet it was because he was unlucky. He had to wash his hair now.

He jumped when the lunch bell rang. He groaned softly and covered his ears, trying to ignore the increased pounding of his head. Sudden chills coursed through his body as he fought the need to pant. He wished he could stay home without consequence but he knew that his father would’ve put him to work instead of letting him recover.

“Félix?” Bridgette called in a soft voice as if she knew that loud sounds would hurt him. He didn’t even notice her approaching him. Félix peered at her through his silver locks as he relaxed his hands. He stilled when he felt her remove his blood-soaked hair from the wound.

The way she inhaled sharply didn’t escape him. A soft growl built in his throat as she gently touched the edge of the wound. Félix hissed when a searing pain rushed through him. The poison twisted and turned before lashing out. A pained cry escaped her before she popped her finger into her mouth. She narrowed her blue eyes. She looked like she was glaring at him but he could tell that she was thinking.

“Kitty.” It wasn’t even a question. He tensed at the pet name before she grabbed his wrist and suddenly dragged him towards her. Surprise burned him as she wrapped his arms around her neck. She rushed out the door as soon as she had hooked his legs onto her hips. Félix didn’t care where she was going or that she was holding him.

Her scent was comforting and her heart beat was the lullaby lulling him to sleep. The werecat could smell the building fear but he didn’t care. He was exhausted and tired. He felt safe with her, safe enough to fall asleep. Félix trusted her. He could feel her magic swirl around him, soothing the burning pain of where she touched him. “Stay with me kitty.” She whispered as she picked up speed, her heart beat increasing to a panic. She could sense what was wrong with him and it was scaring her.

He jolted awake when he felt something cold and wet on his neck, trickling down his chest. He bolted upright as Bridgette quickly jerked back, avoiding colluding heads with him. He stared at the bloody bandages on the ground and a pile of red paper towels. His black shirt was soaking in the bathroom sink. Félix turned his attention towards the ladybug witch as she brought a damp cloth to his neck, cleaning the wound. It was the white shrug she had been wearing.

“How did these happen?” She asked, pressing it against the wound on his neck. He hissed, feeling her magic seep into him and chasing the poison swirling within. “Kitty?” She looked at him, concern darkened her blue eyes.

“His father poisoned him.” Plagg spoke as he dumped more clean paper towels on Bridgette’s lap. She ignored the cat kwami. Félix looked away before she turned his face towards her, using a clean edge of her shrug to clean his head.

“You got blood all over yourself.” She said softly, recognizing the question swirling around his mind.

Félix swallowed. She was so close. He dropped his gaze to her mouth. He could hear her heart beat quicken as she paused in her task. Her blue eyes focused on him. Bridgette blinked as he closed his eyes and leaned towards her. His heart hiccupped when she closed the distance and brushed her lips against his. She was just as eager as he was.

He jumped when the door banged open. He gave a soft moan, dropping his head into his hands. He stayed still, waiting for the pounding to lessen. He peered at his partner when she growled. “I locked that door.” Félix turned his attention towards the door to see Melodie staring at him, wires in her right fist. Her eyes were wide as she took in his condition. “Is it possible to make her forget?” Bridgette grumped.

Félix released a tired sigh. It was possible.

 

**_And in love can steal your pains_ **

**_Making up, make it better_ **

****

Félix sat on the Eiffel tower. He was afraid to return home. He didn’t know what brought this sudden fear but he had come to trust his instincts. Perhaps it was because he didn’t want Bridgette turning up or maybe it was because he didn’t stay home like he should’ve. It could be that Félix’s father was still angry at him for being against him all day yesterday. Adélard preferred Félix to remain neutral instead of aiding Lady Scarlet.

It was also of no help that his counterpart knew his identity. The thought of Lady Scarlet knowing his identity made his heart hiccup and not in a good way. His stomach flip-flopped. Félix knew he wasn’t focused when she discovered who he was. He had been exhausted and tired while trying to fight the pain.  He still felt exhausted and sore. Didn’t make him any less nervous about their next interaction.

He shook his head, turning his gaze towards the falling asleep city. Night had fallen and the lamps were turning on. His tail swung lazily as he watched the thick crowds begin to disperse as the last of the light disappeared. Phantom Cat swallowed when he spotted Lady Scarlet on a building across the lot of the tower. His heart lurched as she scanned the buildings. He had an inkling of what she was looking for; _who_ she was looking for. She had grown attached to him, he had an idea of how attached with the attempted kisses over the week.

Félix stiffened when she lifted her gaze to the tower. Though he knew she couldn’t see him from her current elevation, didn’t stop him from scooting away from the edge or the nervous flutter of his heart. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He had been nervous before, sure the situation was different but didn’t mean his actions should change.

 He jumped and snapped his attention towards her when she called the pet name she had chosen for him. She rolled her shoulders as her wings vanished. He blinked with a slight frown. How come he didn’t hear her? Félix swallowed when he felt her gaze burn into him. Félix knew her joyous smile was innocent but he felt otherwise. He watched as her rose-colored lips turned into a curious/concerned frown.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reeling himself under control before he slowly let it out. He twitched when felt her kneel before him. He ignored her presence as he opened his eyes. He blinked when he saw that she was before him. “Is everything alright? You aren’t still hurting?” She asked. He inhaled sharply when she placed her hand over his hammering heart, searching for any injuries. She frowned, studying him.

He could smell her concern. “I’m alright.”

“You sure?” He gave a slight nod. Phantom Cat could see it when an idea struck her. “Or are you shy?” He swallowed as he felt his cheeks heat. He gave a slight jump when she booped his nose. She smiled. Félix frowned with a glare, ignoring his pattering heart.

“No.” he growled, he knew he was shy. He just wasn’t going to admit it to her. Félix narrowed his eyes when she leaned in. He swallowed while trying to ignore the flush that crawled up his neck to his cheeks. He flicked his ears forward when Lady Scarlet smirked, seeing through his lie. His heart lurched when she dropped her gaze to his mouth.

Félix immediately pushed her back with his finger, trying to ignore the large flush darkening his cheeks. “Just because you know who I am, doesn’t mean you can invade my space.” He said in a soft whisper, earning a smile from her 

A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth when she grabbed the side of his hand and pulled it away from her nose. “‘Invading your space?’” Lady Scarlet hummed as she dropped her gaze to his hand. His heart hiccupped when she brushed his fingers against her cheek before kissing his palm. “As I recall,” she whispered as she looked at him through her lashes. “You like it when I do.” Her voice sent delicious chills down his spine. He swallowed as his heart hammered against his chest.

She was right and she knew it. He did enjoy her nearness.

He closed his eyes and leaned towards her, his ears folded back. His heart was frantic, wanting to escape. Félix could hear her breath hitch and she responded. He felt her breath tickle his lips before feminine laughter filled the air. “I never thought the grouch would be the willing one. He’s too shy for that.” Félix groaned while a growl escaped Bridgette, he could smell her irritation. Phantom Cat hoped Lady Scarlet wouldn’t murder the akuma for interrupting. He must _really_ want this kiss if it never happens.

“Oh, please don’t let me interrupt this _purrcious_ moment.” Félix glared at the akuma. She flashed him a grin as she waggled her fingers at him. A butterfly faintly glowed around her black mask before it vanished all together. Her ebon hair was in bouncy curls around her. Her skin was pale like the demon akuma; one could faintly see her veins. Félix didn’t know how she ended up on the tower.

 _Too late._ Plagg grumped.

“Hawkmoth wants him to be kissed as much as you want to Lady Scarlet.” The akuma practically purred and waved her hands, encouraging them to continue. Félix took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

 

**_Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘till we find one way, forever_ **

**_Up Ladybug, never doubt, we’ll be fine someday, together_ **

 

Félix growled as he struggled in his prison only to have the string tighten on him. His tail whisked back and forth irritably. He shifted his legs, prancing in place. He huffed, glaring at the night sky. Stars twinkled ahead as if they were laughing at him. Lady Scarlet had accidentally tied him to a beam and now the akuma won’t let her go _near_ him. Not to mention they had somehow gotten off the tower. Plagg wouldn’t stop laughing about his predicament either.

Félix grumbled under his breath as his ears swiveled about listening to the taunting of the akuma and Lady Scarlet’s frustrated hisses. He watched as the akuma crashed into her, knocking her off balance. He could tell that she was still learning to use her wings. He could smell the magic she using to assist her flight.

 _Kid, you could still manipulate the shadows and help her. You could use them as your eyes too. The akuma will be taken off guard._ Plagg’s voice drawled in his mind.

Félix snorted. He blamed Plagg for his predicament. Not to mention the god wouldn’t stop snickering. Phantom Cat closed his eyes. He could feel the shadows swirl around him. Soft voices whispered around him. He pushed those offering their assistance aside, knowing they were the creatures that lived in the shadow realm. He took control of the darkness of the night.

“This is going to make my head hurt.” He grumbled before focusing on the darkness, having it take form. He panted as he opened one eye to see a dark shadow tugging on the yo-yo, he was feeling drained. Félix wiggled only to have it tighten. The shadow glared at him before turning and springing off the building. Phantom Cat groaned. _You did tell it to assist Lady Scarlet._

“Did not.” He snarled and wiggled more, knowing it was useless. Félix inhaled sharply before growling when it tightened. He huffed, blowing a lock of hair from his eyes. He was lucky that Plagg’s suit was protecting him. He rested his head against the beam behind him, releasing a sharp exhale.

 _Keep wiggling kid._ Plagg snorted with laughter. Félix felt his eye twitch. _Lady Scarlet is going to_ love _your predicament._ Phantom Cat gave a soft growl when Plagg started snickering. _There is nothing you can do to stop her._ He wasn’t sure what to make of that. The blonde shook his head, pushing Plagg’s words from his mind. That did not matter.

He jumped when Lady Scarlet landed on the tower. In her hand was a jar with the dark butterfly fluttering against the walls, desperate to get out. She grumbled under her breath as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She set the jar down before rolling her shoulders and stretching. Félix shifted. His legs were falling asleep, so were his arms.

“Ribbons.” Phantom Cat snapped. Lady Scarlet turned her attention towards him as she straightened. Her gaze flited about him, taking in his situation. Her irises darkened as she went. She licked her lips. Félix shifted, feeling uncomfortable at being the center of her attention. He covered his unease with a huff. He flicked his ears back with a soft snarl when she started laughing. “Don’t just stand there.” He growled, feeling irked that she was laughing at him. His tail whipped back and forth, hitting the metal. “Get me out of this.” He wrapped his tail around one of the strings and tugged on it. It loosened slightly. He groaned, letting his tail fall away.

“Oh?” Lady Scarlet hummed as a grin curled her rose lips. Phantom Cat’s heart hiccupped at the sultry tone of her voice. It also didn’t help that her smile made him nervous. “Kitty,” she hummed, her gaze flicking to his ears. He quietly cursed them, knowing that they gave away his current emotion. He shifted slightly when she approached him. Bridgette’s gaze fell to his lips. Félix licked them, sensing her desire. He flicked his ears forward. Phantom Cat swallowed when she rested her hands on his shoulders. “We have unfinished business.” She purred as she slid her hands up his arms, rising to her feet. He shifted as chills raced down his spine. He gasped softly when her lips brushed against his.

He could feel the strings of the weapon come loose; he quickly yanked his arms down before it could trap him again. A startled squeal escaped her when he wrapped his arms around her, dragging her into him. Phantom Cat could hear her pattering heart as she looked at him through her lashes. She then sealed him in a kiss. His heart skipped a beat.

He could smell the nervous energy she was trying to keep under control. He closed his eyes and returned it, ignoring the increased pounding of her heart. His tail whisked back and forth as she tangled her fingers into his long hair, tugging him closer the best she could before she pressed herself against him. His heart fluttered when she deepened the kiss; he opened his mouth when she asked, allowing her tongue to slip in. He resisted the need to moan.

Félix flexed the fingers of his right hand, becoming aware of the weight of his ring. He closed his fingers into a fist as his heart hiccupped. Was it possible for him to keep his ring? He didn’t want to get rid of it. Lady Scarlet pulled back, sensing his hesitance. “Kitty?” Bridgette whispered as he looked at his hand. He grabbed his ring and pulled on it. His heart lurched when the ring slid down to the joint of his middle finger. His curse was broken. “Kitty?”

 _Kid, your curse is broken. Never said anything about your ring being removed._ Plagg snickered. Félix gave a soft sigh, grumbling about the trouble-maker. He looked at Lady Scarlet when she snickered.


End file.
